The Secret
by Light Guardian Kari
Summary: Helga's secret is put in danger of being discovered, when she pushes the limit causing Arnold to launch a plan which causes him in turn to develope a secret of his own! What happens when Arnold finds out whats in Helga's closet? *Oh and yes, I finally po
1. The Secret part 1

The Secret  
By: Psychidelic Flower  
This is my first Hey Arnold fic. I hope you like it...  
  
It was a normal day at P.S. 118. Rhoda Wellington Lloyd was failing in an attempt to get Nadine   
to change her hair style, Arnold and Gerald were talking about the cool episode of the Z files   
that was on last night, and Helga was occasionally throwing spitballs at everyone in the class   
esspecially Arnold. Then Arnold would yell..  
  
Arnold: Helga! Cut it out  
Helga: Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Ha!   
  
She laughed devilishly! Then Mr. Simmons appeared in the front of class and said...  
  
Mr. Simmons: Good morning Class! I hope that today all of you will be able to express yourselves  
in your own special way!  
  
Helga would write away in her little pink notebook when no one was looking...  
  
Oh Arnold my love   
why do I delight myself in your torture  
when will the day come when I can be with you.   
my football headed love god...  
  
Helga suddenly found herself putting away the book faster than she ever had before because Arnold  
was passing out last weeks test results and her desk was next in line, but before she could do   
anything she accidently dropped the book on the floor right in front of Arnold. He went down to  
pick it up, but Helga snatched it from the ground before he could even see what it was.  
  
Arnold: What was that?  
Helga: What was what football head?  
Arnold: That thing on the floor, what was it?  
Helga: None of your beeswax football head!  
Arnold: What ever you say Helga.  
  
Arnold finished passing out the papers and sat back down in at his desk. Helga sat back at her   
own trying to calm down. That was one of the closest calls she'd ever had. Class seemed to fly  
by as she thought about what would have happened had Arnold found out about her secret.  
Suddenly the class bell rang and it was time for lunch. Having already eaten her lunch with   
Phoebe, Helga sat behind a trash can watching Arnold from a far and looking at her locket, not   
noticing he was coming straight for the trash can to dump his tray.  
  
Helga: Oh Arnold my love.  
  
She noticed Brainy was breathing down her neck so she whacked him. Causing him to fall into the   
trash can knocking it over, knocking the locket out of her hand, sending it across the floor, and  
sending Helga tumbling straight into Arnold.  
  
Helga: Watch where your going football head!  
Arnold: Nice to see you too Helga!  
  
Helga scrammbled across the floor for her locket before grabbing it, and sitting back down next   
to Phoebe.   
  
Helga: Phoebe! Do you have any idea how many close calls I've had today!  
Phoebe: Well whats been happening?  
Helga: Well first I dropped my pink book right in front of Arnold and then I dropped my locket!  
  
Meanwhile at Arnold's table...  
  
Gerald: Arnold how come your covered in bits of coleslaw!  
Arnold: I ran into Helga on the way to the trash can.  
Gerald: Man she's got it in for you!  
Arnold: I'll tell you one thing if she calls me football head one more time...  
Gerald: Man I've never seen you like this before.  
Arnold: Just one more time Gerald and I resort to plan X.  
Gerald: Plan X! Plan X! Oh no not plan X! Anything but plan X! Um...whats plan X?  
Arnold: Thats top secret Gerald, but I'm willing to tell you in a secluded place!  
Gerald: Meaning your room at 5:00.  
Arnold: Yes Gerald.  
  
Later at recess...  
  
Phoebe: I think that maybe you should try avoiding Arnold today in order to avoid any further  
incidents...  
  
As they walked around the corner Helga bumped into Arnold knocking them both over.  
  
Helga: Why don't ya watch where your going football head?  
Arnold: Stop calling me football head!  
Helga: Whatcha gonna do about it football head?  
Arnold: Come along Gerald lets prepare to put plan X into action!  
  
5:00 in Arnold's Room...  
  
Gerald: Before we carry out plan X would you mind telling me what plan X is.  
Arnold: Alright Gerald I'll tell you, but you must tell no one. I must also warn you that it   
involves spending time around Helga Pataki. The plan is to observe Helga in order to find out  
what makes her tick, and to write down our findings in this seemingly normal looking notebook.  
Gerald: What if she turns out to be a vicious ego maniac.  
Arnold: Then we use our findings to Black mail her into leaving us alone.  
  
Plan X...  
  
Arnold: Alright we'll need walkie talkies, binoculars, and camoflague. Let's do it!  
  
Arnold took the post near Helga's window.  
  
Night 1: Subject suprisingly shows no anger or viciousness of any kind. Subject likes to prance  
around room writing things in pink book and looking at locket. Subject spends a lot of time in  
closet. Subject also keeps the window shut so I have not heard a thing the subject has said.  
  
Day 1: Subject indulges in throwing spit balls, squirting me at the water fountain, tripping me,   
and indulging in other vicious behavior.   
  
Night 2: Subject appears to be constructing something in closet. She appears to be using things   
from the beach as materials. Such as shells, sand, and drift wood. Again shows no sign of   
aggressiveness in her behavior. This construction and behavior appears to be secret because she  
tends to lock the door after entering the room.   
  
At school the next day...  
  
Gerald: So Arnold how's the plan been going?  
Arnold: Pretty good except...  
Gerald: except what?  
Arnold: Except a lot of weird things have been going on.  
Gerald: You mean like Helga isn't human?  
Arnold: No! I mean like Helga acts, well funny.  
Gerald: What do you mean funny?  
Arnold: I mean like how prances around her room.  
Gerald: Helga prances?  
Arnold: Yeah! Very well acctually!  
  
Plan X...  
  
Day 2: Subject talks to Phoebe most of day, both are going out leaving perfect attempt to enter  
subject's natural habitat...  
  
Night 3: Subject puts on jacket and leaves room closing door behind her.  
  
Helga's room...  
  
Arnold opened Helga's window and carefully got inside. The room had blue wallpaper with gold   
hearts on it. The bed was near the window so he had to be careful to move across it with out   
moving the bedspread. Their was a nightstand beside it, on the wall to his right was the closet.  
Ignoring everything else in the room he moved toward the closet, but he suddenly heard someone   
coming up the stairs. Not wanting to get caught he dove under the bed, seeing nothing but   
darkness, he heard the door open. It was Big Bob Pataki the last person he wanted to catch him  
in Helga's room.  
  
Big Bob: Hey Olga have ya seen the remote control! Oh yeah the kid's not here! Oh well, hey   
Miriam have ya seen the remote control!  
  
Big Bob left the room closing the the door behind him. Arnold got out from underneath the bed and  
remembering the walkie talkie in his pocket, he took it out and turned it on.  
  
Gerald: Hey man whatcha doing? I was starting to think something happened to you!  
Arnold: Well your not going to believe this, but I'm in Helga's room!  
Gerald: Man oh man! You know what'll happen if she catches you in her room!   
Arnold: Well I'm doing okay so far, but I just had a very close call with Big Bob Pataki.  
Gerald: Why on earth did you go in her room in the first place? It's illegal ya know!  
Arnold: Curiosity I guess! Also for the mission!  
Gerald: Your a bold kid Arnold! Do you know that? A bold kid!  
Arnold: Well I gotta go Gerald, but stay on the line in case I need you!  
  
Arnold shut off the walkie talkie and again made his way toward the closet until he was again   
interupted by someone coming up the stairs. He again dove beneath the bed into the darkness. It   
was Miriam, she was coming to take out the trash in the small trash can in the room. Arnold   
didn't leave from underneath the bed until he heard the door shut and the person walk away.   
Arnold again turned on walkie talkie.  
  
Arnold: Gerald I'm aborting this mission! I repeat abort the mission!  
Gerald: What happened?  
Arnold: I've had way too many close calls and I'm afraid of getting caught!  
Gerald: We better stop talking right now so you can get out of there!  
  
Arnold left the room right before Helga came back. He climbed down the tree from which he usually  
observed Helga, and went home to the boarding house. He pulled the cord letting down the stairs   
to his room in the attic. He took his remote control out of his pocket making the couch come out   
of the wall, on which he collapsed totally exhausted.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Arnold woke up with the sun shining in his face. He had fallen asleep on the couch with his   
regular clothes on. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He sat down at the   
table to see Grandma in her cowboy hat.  
  
Grandma: Morning Tex! Ya hungry? Cause there's plenty of grub to go around!  
  
Arnold's Grandma served him a stack of pancakes, and proceeded to serve Grandpa and the other  
borders at the table. Arnold put butter and syrup on his pancakes before pouring himself a glass  
of milk. He then proceeded to chow down. He could see that again Oskar was trying to steal some  
pancakes from Grandpa's plate. As Arnold finished he noticed the time and quickly left for   
school.   
  
At School...  
  
At school all Arnold could think about was what could Helga possibly be hiding behind that closet   
door. What was she hiding? He knew it must be some huge secret, because otherwise why would she   
be hiding it in the closet. He took out the notebook that he wrote his observations in and began  
to write.   
  
Day 3: Last night I have noticed that subject's father often calls the subject by her sister's  
name without realizing it. Subject still engages in behavior very different from the behavior  
I have observed of the subject in its natural habitat.  
  
Arnold continued to observe and think about Helga every day. The more he did the more he began to   
like her, and began to wonder why she was usually so hostile. He knew she had a reason, but what   
was it.   
  
Two Weeks later...  
  
Day 18: I have discovered that I will finally discover the secret of the subject's closet. I   
overheard Phoebe and the subject talking. They are planning to go see a wrestling match. The   
subject's mother will be grocery shopping and her father will be off on a two day business trip.  
It will be the perfect opportunity.  
  
At School...  
  
Arnold: Gerald! Guess what!  
Gerald: What is it!  
Arnold: I'm finally going to find out what's in Helga's room!   
Gerald: What's wrong with you man?  
Arnold: What do ya mean?  
Gerald: I mean it's like your obsessed or something!  
Arnold: What do ya mean?  
Gerald: I mean it's all you think about!  
Arnold: Well I guess I have been a little preoccupied.  
Gerald: A little? Anyway I'm going to Gerald field afterschool to play some ball. Ya coming!  
  
Arnold knew it would put him behind in his observations, but he also needed some time to himself  
to free his mind from the question that kept plaging him day and night. So he decided to go.  
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold! Ya coming or what?  
Arnold: I'm coming with ya Gerald!  
  
At Gerald field...  
  
Arnold tried to keep up with the game, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she   
kept her true self hidden behind such an aggressive facade. He knew her now. He knew she wasn't  
the terrible annoying person he had thought she was. In fact he had always thought that she   
wasn't all that bad deep down, but the thought was always removed from his head when she   
tortured him at school. Then there were those moments he couldn't explain. Like the time Helga   
dropped from the ceiling in his room during a club meeting, all dust covered with a tape in her   
mouth. Then there was the time she had dropped from a tree right after Lila told him that she   
didn't like him like him.   
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold! Watch out!  
Arnold: Huh? What?  
  
Suddenly the baseball hit him straight in his football head.   
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold! Are you okay?  
Harold: Oh man! I think he's unconcious!  
Sid: Man! That looks pretty bad!  
Helga: Alright! Make way! Give the boy some air!  
Gerald: Arnold! Arnold! Can you hear me man?  
Sid: What ever you do Arnold, do not go towards the light! The light is not your friend!  
Helga: I guess we'd better get the football head home!  
  
Arnold opened his eyes for only a second during the whole ordeal of the other kids getting him   
home, but had mostly been having a bizarre dream. For some reason in his dream he got the feeling  
that he like liked Helga. The only thing that was more bizarre than the dream it self was the   
fact that dream took place in the place shown in that painting with the melted clocks draped over  
trees and stonehenge. Arnold finally came to in his bed not noticing immediately where he was. He  
was surrounded by Grandpa, Grandma, and everyone who had been at Gerald field. Even Helga was   
there, lurking in the shadowy corner of the room.   
  
Grandpa: Are you alright Shortman? You had us worried there for a minute.  
Arnold: I think so! I'm just feeling a little dizzy.  
  
It took him a second to remember the weird dream he'd had. He could see Helga at the back of the   
room through the people huddled around him. He watched her move toward the door, look back, then  
slip out of the room. For some reason he didn't want her to leave. Maybe it was the blow to his   
head,but Arnold realized that he liked Helga. He figured that he must've been in some sort of   
denyal to not have realized it before. He had only really liked three other people in his life.   
One was Lila who didn't like him like him, another was Cecil who had disappeared from his   
life as soon as she had appeared, and the last had been Ruth who he realized wasn't the girl he   
thought she was. He was sure that he liked Helga, but realized that he could tell no one for fear  
of getting pounded by Old Betsy and the five avengers.   
  
  
Saturday...The Final Frontier   
  
Arnold had almost completely recovered, because forunately he had not experienced a concussion.   
But he was still feeling a bit dizzy. Last night had seemed like some strange dream. He   
remembered that today was the day he planned to find out what was in Helga's closet. He was   
desperately trying to decide whether he should go or not. On the one hand he liked Helga and   
didn't want to invade her privacy, but on the other hand his curiosity was burning in his mind.  
He couldn't let all his observations to have been in vain. This was no longer for the reasons he   
had had at the beginning, but for the questions that kept plaging night and day. so he decided to   
go...  
  
  
At the Helga's window...  
  
He could see Helga putting on her jacket before leaving the room. She soon appeared at the door   
below him closing it behind her, and walking out of sight. He silently made his way through the   
window and over the bed. He gently walked across the floor, making his way toward the closet. He  
touched the doorknob, turning it ever so slightly, and carefully pulled it open so that it didn't  
creak. What appeared before him was a regular closet and nothing unusual, until he saw a trail   
of sand on the floor leading to the back of the closet. He carefully moved the clothes aside to   
find something completely and utterly bizarre. It appeared to be some sort of shrine. It was made  
of sand, it had seashells for eyes, sea weed for hair, driftwood for arms, and had a football   
shaped head. It was surrounded by candles and alot of other weird things. He looked around until   
something in the corner caught his eye. In the corner was a shoe, but it wasn't any normal shoe,   
it was Cecil's. He knew it was her's because he had the other at home. Not far from it were the  
clothes Cecil had worn to dinner with him. He also saw a pink book. Something told him to look   
inside. He saw it was the same pink book he had found with the poems about him inside. What did   
it all mean? Before he could turn the last page of the book, he heard the door downstairs open   
and close. Arnold closed the closet door behind him as he heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
Little did Arnold know that the Wrestling match had been cancelled because of a freak accident   
involving Monkey Man, a banana peel, and one of the wrestlers. So Helga went home. The door to   
Helga's room swung open. Arnold hoped that whoever it was didn't open the door. Helga turned the  
doorknob and opened the door....  
  
  
  
  
  
Your probably thinking," how can she do this? How can she leave us in suspense?" Well don't   
worry I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. I just want you guys to know that I don't   
own any of these characters blah blah blah etc. 


	2. The Secret part 2

The Secret(part2)  
By Psychidelic Flower  
  
This is the second part of the story so read the first part or you won't understand one bit of  
this one.  
  
In Helga's room  
  
Arnold: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Helga: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Helga passed out in complete and utter shock. Arnold held her in his arms and divised a plan. He  
put her on her bed and put the cover over her. He closed both doors before leaving though the  
window and closing it behind him.  
  
  
Helga woke up the next morning unsure of what she had seen in her closet. Had she dreamt that she   
saw Arnold in her closet, or did it really happen. She couldn't ask him. So she decided to call  
her best friend Phoebe.   
  
Helga: Hello! Phoebe!  
Phoebe: Yes Helga! What is it?  
Helga: I need to tell you something.  
Phoebe: What is it Helga?  
Helga: I think...I think I saw Arnold in my closet!  
Phoebe: What do you mean?   
Helga: I mean I think I saw him in my closet when I came home last night. I don't remember going  
to sleep last night but I woke up in my bed.  
Phoebe: Are you sure?  
Helga: Yes!   
Phoebe: Alright I'll be over there as soon as I can!  
  
Meanwhile at the boarding house in Arnold's room...  
  
Gerald: Where were you last night?  
Arnold: I um....I was....  
Gerald: You were in Helga's room again weren't you!  
Arnold: I....  
Gerald: What happened?  
Arnold: I...I can't tell you!  
Gerald: What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm your best friend!   
Arnold: Well Gerald, somethings are best left unsaid!  
Gerald: Aw Man! This really bites!  
  
No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't tell Gerald because it was just to risky. Well at  
least for now. He couldn't let anyone know he liked Helga Pataki. No one else would see through  
Helga's aggressive facade.  
  
Gerald: Arnold! Arnold! Are you okay man?  
Arnold: Oh....yeah I'm okay!  
Gerald: Well how did the research go anyway?  
Arnold: Oh.......fine! It went fine!   
Gerald: So.....is Helga an evil psycho maniac or what?  
Arnold: Well....she's acctually quite the contrary. In fact she's almost normal.  
Gerald: Normal? Excuse me!  
Arnold: Yes, Gerald! She's not as she seems. In fact I'm still trying to figure her out.  
Gerald: So what your telling me is that we're not going to blackmail her.  
Arnold: Sorry to disappoint you Gerald, but we are definately not going to blackmail her.  
Gerald: Aw man! Come on Arnold! I mean she torments you night and day and your still not going to  
do anything about it.  
Arnold: There's no reason to! She just has some problems she has to work out, and if tormenting  
me will help solve them, then so be it.  
  
In Helga's Room...  
  
Phoebe: Helga tell me again what you remember seeing.  
Helga: Okay! I was standing over there in the doorway, I closed the door behind me and then I  
went to the closet and opened the door...  
Phoebe: What did you see Helga?  
Helga: I..I...I saw him!  
Phoebe: Saw who,Helga?  
Helga: Arnold, I saw Arnold! He was just standing there inside my closet with terrified look on  
his face.  
Phoebe: Then what happened?  
Helga: I...I don't remember! What am I going to do? If Arnold knows my secret then I'm ruined,  
washed up...   
Phoebe: Maybe he didn't know what he saw.  
Helga: Are you kidding? He probably saw my shrine, my poems, and everything! It's over Phoebe!  
My life is over!  
  
The Next day at school...  
  
Helga was expecting to return to a hallway full of her laughing peers all laughing and pointing  
at her, but instead everything was normal. People were opening and closing their lockers and  
going to class as usual. She opened her locker and pulled out the books she would need for class.  
As she walked toward Mr. Simmons class she walked by the usual crowd around Lila. She could   
overhear what they were saying...  
  
Lila: So then she said,"blue dove? I thought you said new love!"  
Stinky: Wow Lila! I reckon you tell the best yarns in the whole city!  
Lila: Why thank you Stinky, but I'm ever so certain that there are others who tell storys better  
than I.  
  
Helga noticed Arnold wasn't with them like he usually was. Phoebe caught up with Helga in the  
hall and said...  
  
Phoebe: Hi Helga!  
Helga: Oh..hi Phoebe.  
  
They walked together down the hallway to Mr.Simmons' class. Neither knew that Arnold had been  
waiting for Helga around the corner and was watching her as She and Phoebe walked into the  
classroom. He entered the classroom and sat behind Helga. She had been daydreaming and hadn't  
noticed that he'd entered the room. Her daydream had ended when she heard someone sit behind her.   
She slowly turned around to see who had interupted her daydream and nearly drew attention to   
herself when she was startled by the fact that her beloved was sitting behind her. She was glad   
and disappointed by the fact that he was sitting behind her, because it meant that she couldn't   
throw spitballs at him, write poetry, or stare longingly at the back of his football shaped head.   
  
The bell rang and kids poured into the classroom, sitting at the many desks that lay in rows  
inside the class. Mr. Simmons stood infront of the class and said...  
  
Mr.Simmons: Good morning class! Today we will be starting our unit on the sea. Who can tell me   
the name of the smallest creatures that dwell in the Ocean?  
  
Phoebe's hand shot up and Mr. Simmons said...  
  
Mr. Simmons: Yes Phoebe!  
Phoebe: They are tiny living organisms that can not be seen without the aid of a microscope and   
are called plankton.   
Mr. Simmons: Very good Phoebe! These tiny creatures are at the bottom of the food chain. As a   
part of our Ocean unit we will be visiting the Aquarium and other various bodies of water   
conducting experiments and collecting information. Who would like to pass out the permission   
slips? Anyone?  
  
Phoebe raised her hand again, stood up, and began to pass out the permisson slips. Arnold ignored  
the paper on his desk for the moment as he stared off in deep thought. Now that he had discovered   
the contents of Helga's closet he wondered what it all meant. Maybe that pink book and those   
were her's. Naw! How could she possibly like him back? But then again he still couldn't explain   
how those items could have been in her closet if they weren't her's. There had been times when he  
had suspected that she might like him, but he had quickly dismissed them. Like the time in their  
school's production of Romeo and Juliet when Helga, who was playing Juliet had kissed him for a   
very long time during the end of the play where Juliet kisses Romeo. He had actually, sort of,  
liked the kiss, but would have never said it to anyone else. It had been his first kiss on the   
lips. Another time was when she kissed a second time him while pretending to give him mouth to   
mouth on the episode of babe watch they got to be in when they won the sandcastle building   
contest. He was rethinking them now that he could see though her aggressive facade. The bell rang  
and class ended...  
  
Next week on the day of the field trip...  
  
Arnold had thought about Helga all of last week hoping she would be in his group during the field  
trip. The class would be divided into groups of four, and the odds of ending up with Helga in his   
group were slim. Mr. Simmons stood in front of the class to read the names.  
  
Mr. Simmons: Group one will consist of Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Sid.   
  
His next announcement seemed to come in slow motion as both Arnold and Helga listened closely,   
hanging on his every word...  
  
Mr. Simmons: Group two will consist of Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe,and....Helga.  
  
Arnold was so happy that he nearly jumped out of his seat. Mr. Simmons continued to read the   
names aloud as Helga said....  
  
Helga: Oh well Pheebs, I guess we're stuck with the football head and tall hair boy!  
Mr. Simmons: You will each be issued a clipboard with paper to record findings that you must use  
through out the trip. Each group will be issued two microscopes, an eyedropper, a pair of   
tweezers, and some slides. You must observe various aquatic life and record your findings. Okay  
everyone, to the bus!!!!!  
  
On the Bus...  
  
The groups of four sat together on the bus discussing what would happen on the trip. Helga the  
watched buildings, cars, and people passing by the window.   
  
Gerald: Arnold, I can't believe we got stuck with Helga Pataki!  
Arnold: Come on Gerald, It won't be that bad!  
Gerald: Not that bad! Not that bad! Remember what happened last time we were on a field trip!  
Arnold: Gerald, I know how bad Helga may come off,but she's really not that bad deep down.  
  
Helga and Phoebe too began a coversation. Phoebe was excited about studying the aquatic life they  
would encounter.  
  
Phoebe: Isn't the promise of adventure just exhilarating.  
Helga: I don't see what's so adventurous about staring at plankton under a microscope!  
Phoebe: Yes,but isn't marine life just facinating!  
Helga: The only thing that's facinating is how we ended up with the football head and Geraldo   
over there.  
  
At the Aquarium...  
  
The bus pulled up in front of aquarium which looked like an open mouthed whale. They left the bus  
behind them and walked toward the gaping mouth in groups of four, before going inside. Thousands  
of fish swam over their heads as if they were in a dream. They had all forgotten what the   
aquarium was like. Eugene pointed to a angelfish and said...  
  
Eugene: Hi Angel! How are you? I've sure missed you!  
  
Eugene looked away for one second and the angelfish was gobbled up by a passing shark. Arnold   
continued to look at one fish in particular as Helga watched him from behind. She wished she   
could just go up to him and tell him how she really felt about him, how she worshiped and adored  
him, but it wasn't that simple. She decided she would go up to him right now and tell him.   
Unforunately the group moved on pulling Arnold with it. She too followed the group as it moved  
toward the light coming from the end of the corridor. They climbed the stairs leading to the  
place where the non existant Lockjaw had once lived. Feeling disappointed most of the kids left   
from whense they came retreating to shadows below. All except for Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and  
Phoebe. Who had noticed the sea lions in the next tank and decided to write some observations on  
them for the assignment.  
  
Phoebe: Oh aren't these sea lions just splendid! The way they just glide through the water.  
Arnold: Oh yeah, I guess they are kinda nice.  
Gerald: They just look like sea lions to me!  
Helga: Give me a break! They're just sea lions! Let's just go back inside!  
Arnold: Come on Helga! Don't you just wanna say here for a second to see if they do something  
worth writing down?  
Helga: No Arnold, I'd rather not!  
  
They ended up staying for a while, but leaving soon after to observe other marine life. Before  
they knew it they were boarding the bus and leaving the aquarium.  
  
On the Bus...  
  
Helga once again watched the window. The sky wasn't as sunny as it had been before. Clouds had  
covered the sun for a brief moment, but then withdrew letting the light pour through the window  
once again. She could hear the conversations that flooded the bus as it moved...  
  
Rhonda: So then I told her that if the dress wasn't a perfect magenta then it just would'nt do.  
Nadine: But Rhonda I thought we were discussing the mating habits of the Malaysian beetle.  
Rhonda: Nadine dear, I do believe that fashion is much more interesting than some icky beetle.  
Nadine: What do you mean it's icky?  
  
Helga could hear others chatting as well...  
  
Harold: Man those penguins were sure funny! Ha ha ha!  
Stinky: Yeah, I loved it when that dude fell into the shark tank!  
  
Helga tried to ignore them as they chatted away. Arnold continued his conversation with Gerald,  
pausing only to take glances of Helga whenever he thought Gerald wasn't looking. The bus pulled  
up by the shore.  
  
By the shore...  
  
They could look out and see Elk Island in the distance. They settled down by the tide pools  
drawing up the saltwater and releasing it unto the slides beneath the microscope. They were so  
engulfed in their that they didn't notice the sea crashing wildly upon the shore or the wind  
picking up. Until the clouds moved in front of the sun, blocking the view of their microscopes.  
  
Sid: Uh Oh! This does not look good!  
  
The sky got dark and the water thrashed against the shore. Everyone rushed forward to the bus.  
All except for Arnold and Helga, who were caught in the confusion. It began to rain hard as  
Arnold and Helga ran for the already boarded bus.  
  
Helga: Wait!  
Arnold: Wait for us!  
  
But they were too late. The bus pulled away as they ran behind it.   
  
Helga: Oh great! Now what are we going to do?  
Arnold: Maybe we should start walking.  
Helga: But it's pouring down rain!   
Arnold: I know, but maybe if we keep walking the bus will realize we're missing and come back.  
Helga: Wake up Arnold! They're not coming back!  
Arnold: Oh well! I guess we'd better find some shelter.   
  
They seached for a place to go, but there were none in sight. Water started to get in their   
shoes. At first they suspected that they had just stepped in a puddle, but they were terribly  
terribly wrong. The supposed puddle now reached their ankles and was still rising.   
  
Arnold: Um, Helga.  
Helga: What do want football head?  
Arnold: I think were having another flood.  
Helga: Whatever gave you that idea Arnoldo?  
Arnold: Well you know how our shoes are wet.  
Helga: Yeah! So we stepped in a puddle. Big deal!  
Arnold: Helga! I think you should look at it!  
  
Helga looked at her feet which were soaking wet and saw what looked like the biggest puddle she'd  
ever seen. It spanned throughout the city and rose higher every minute.  
  
Arnold: We've got to move to higher ground!  
Helga: What higher ground!  
Arnold: I guess all we can do is to just run as fast as we can to the closest place we can.  
  
They ran faster and faster, until they couldn't run anymore because the water had risen too high.  
The water was moving too fast and swept them both away, leaving them to thrash about wildly in   
the water. Helga managed to grab a hold of street sign flinging one hand to a desperate Arnold.   
Helga held onto Arnold as tight as she could, but new water rushed in breaking their bond and  
pulling Helga with it. The water carried them what seemed like miles. The water rushed them close  
to Mighty Pete, which they clung to with all their might. They climbed up the tree and made their  
way inside the tree house.  
  
In the tree house...  
  
They were soaking wet and sat down upon the furniture. They would probably have to say there the  
night...  
  
Arnold: Helga, are you okay?  
Helga: Yeah, I guess so.  
Arnold: Um, I think the gang left some blankets here from the last sleepover.  
  
Arnold draped a blanket around Helga.  
  
Helga: Thanks...  
Arnold: You know Helga...I guess your not as bad as you make yourself out to be.  
Helga: I guess not so bad either.   
  
Arnold now noticed that Helga's hair now looked like the way Cecil's had been. He realized that  
Helga and Cecil must be one and the same. He had to tell her how he felt.  
  
Arnold: Um...Helga.  
Helga: Yeah.  
Arnold: There's something I've been meaning to tell you.  
Helga: There's something I've sorta been meaning to tell you too.  
Arnold: Well, despite the fact that you may not like me...I...um...sorta...  
Helga: Spit it out already!  
Arnold: I...I..I like you!   
Helga: You do?  
Arnold: Even though your probably going to pound me, I'm glad I told you.  
Helga: No Arnold, I'm not going to pound you!  
Arnold: Why not?  
Helga: Because you see despite the fact that I torment you, the truth of the matter is that I  
like you too.  
Arnold: You do?  
Helga: Yes!  
  
They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the  
sound of the storm outside. They sat on the floor together listening to the horrible storm.  
  
Arnold: Um, remember when you said that it was discusting when you kissed me.  
Helga: Yeah.  
Arnold: Did you really mean it?  
Helga: Not really.  
Arnold: The truth is...I kinda liked it.  
Helga: You did?  
Arnold: Yeah...  
  
Arnold leaned forward and kissed Helga. Helga kissed back. This seemed to last for a very long  
time.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mr. Simmons realized that Helga and Arnold were missing, but couldn't turn around because the  
bus stuck in the flood. The bus was moving with the water and thrashing about. They were on top  
of the bus which definately didn't look safe. The water moved so quickly that they were all  
knocked off the bus into the cold water.  
  
Back at the Tree house...  
  
Arnold and Helga's Kissing was only interupted by the muffled cries of their former classmates.  
They looked out the window and saw them struggling to stay afloat. Arnold and Helga looked around  
the tree house for something to throw to them. When suddenly they remembered the rope ladder   
hanging from the side. They quickly unfastened it. Helga climbed half way down the boards nailed  
to the tree with the rope ladder clutched in one hand. Arnold got their attention...  
  
Arnold: Hey guys! Were going to throw you something! Grab a hold of it!  
  
Helga threw the rope ladder to their eagerly awaiting classmates and quickly climbed up. The kids  
grabbed the rope and began to try climb up. Helga and Arnold pulled as they climbed. The kids  
grabbed hold of the feet of the kids holding onto the rope. The first kid in the tree house was  
Gerald who they handed the blanket they had used. Others followed one by one entering the tree  
house. They were all stuck there until someone came. Which didn't seem likely at the moment.  
Suddenly Grandpa came by with the life raft with Oskar trying to charge money. Before they knew  
it they were in the life raft moving toward safety. Constant questions filled the minds of Arnold  
and Helga. They now knew they liked each other, but what would happen next?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I know another cliffhanger, but I'll probably write more. Your probably saying "nooooooooooo!  
She can't leave us like this!" Just Kidding! Of course I'll write more. You may e-mail me if your  
that anxious to know when I'll post again. Anyway I don't own any of these characters blah blah  
blah etc. Oh well off to write my next fic and finish my homework! Away!!!  
  
  
  
P.S.: Don't forget to review! That's right I'm talking to you!!!! 


End file.
